Ozai's Feather
by Airbender-chan
Summary: While practicing bending out on the river, four mysterious strangers fall from the sky! Can they be trusted? A Tsubasa ChroniclesATLA crossover
1. Prolouge

Fire Lord Ozai sat in a small room, surrounded by a wall of flame, obscuring his appearance; the shadows making him look like an eerie silhouette. He rose to his feet and walked through the flames to a cabinet across from where he sat. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a small glowing object.

"With this, not even the Avatar can defeat me. With this, I am _invincible_." The Fire Lord chuckled darkly and held the feather up to his face, "Invincible."


	2. Back off, I've got a lemur!

"Push yourself Twinkle-toes!" Toph shouted. The blind earth bender stood with her feet planted firmly on the ground and her fists clenched at her sides. Suddenly she shifted her stance and kicked at the ground, causing a large rock to appear. She then thrust her hands forward throwing the rock towards the blind-folded Avatar.

Aang had been getting better at earth bending as the summer progressed on and he picked up where the rock was coming from in seconds. He turned rapidly and shoved his fist through the stone, causing it to break into two pieces that missed him completely. It was at this point that Aang heard the sound of swishing water behind him. He turned around and twisted his hands a bit; freezing the water Katara had planned on using to attack him. The air bender laughed and lifted the blindfold off of his head.

"Nice try, Katara." He said, grinning at the brunette in the river that ran alongside their camp.

"Oh well, "Katara said, moving her hands to unfreeze the water and bring it back to her, "It was worth a shot." She laughed.

"You really have gotten better, Aang." Sokka commented from his spot beside Appa.

"I've been practicing. The day of the eclipse is coming up rapidly, and I don't know fire bending, so I'm just going to have to perfect what I've got." Aang smiled a bit before sitting down on the ground, looking out at the river, "But now it's time for a break." Aang sighed and lay down on the grass, staring up into the afternoon sky. He watched calmly as the clouds floated by, and then as a bird glided overhead, but when the sky began falling down towards them, the Avatar jumped swiftly to his feet.

"Katara! Sokka! Look at that!" Aang shouted, pointing to the sky.

"What's going on?" Toph asked, staring helplessly upward.

"The sky's falling!" Sokka cried, throwing his hands up into the air.

The bit of sky that was falling drooped downward into the river, snapping and twisting back as if nothing had happened. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph all stared at the river in awe and fear of the people that were standing there now.

Sokka broke the silence, "You just fell out of the sky!" Sokka said, pointing an accusing finger at the four people there.

"Yep!" Chirped a voice. Suddenly a small white creature appeared from the depths of the tallest person's clothing.

"That's not normal!" Sokka retorted before realizing that he was having a conversation with a talking rabbit. He blinked a bit before running behind Appa, returning with a sleeping Momo, "Back off, I've got a lemur!" He threatened, holding out the sleeping creature.

Toph kicked at the ground and sent a fissure through the earth, reaching Sokka and knocking him over. "Geez, do you really think they're going to be scared of _that_?" Toph then cast her gaze back to the water. She could now see that four people were standing about waist deep in the water. "You're getting wet." She said, pointing at the group.

The group had been too busy watching Sokka to realize where they had landed. They stared at the river as though it hadn't been there before and then waded out of it and onto the grassy shore.

"Damn manjuu, landing us in a river. We don't have clothes from this country, and you go and get us drenched." Kurogane growled, holding up Mokona by the ears.

"If it's the water you're worried about, Aang and I can take care of that." Katara offered warily as she climbed out onto the shore as well, "I'm Katara, by the way, the freak tha threatened you with Momo was my brother Sokka, the other girl here is Toph, and that big guy is Appa." Katara introduced everyone, and then she and Aang wasted no time in bending the water out of their clothing and back into the river.

"I'm Syaoran, and this is Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona." Syaoran explained, not sure if he was more interested in the large creature called Appa, or how Aang and Katara removed the water from their clothes, leaving them perfectly dry. Deciding on the latter, Syaoran said, "What was that? And, where is this place?"

Aang opened his mouth to explain when Toph clapped a hand over his mouth, "I'm with Sokka on this one guys. How do we know that they aren't spies from the Fire Nation?" Toph said, removing her hand and placing it on her hip, "Or something worse for that matter. Apparently, they fell from the sky, and that should put up a warning sign in anyone's head."

"And look at their clothes!" Sokka added, "They don't look like they're from any nation, and they have a talking rabbit!" Sokka said, pointing a quivering finger at Mokona.

"Mokona is not a rabbit! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona whined.

"Whatever! The point is that they definitely can't be trusted." Sokka finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The last time I checked, Fire Nation spies don't fall out of the sky." Aang said, "And if they were from the Fire Nation, don't you think they would have tried to capture me already?"

The argument went on for a few minutes before Katara came up with a temporary solution. She turned to the potential spies and said, "You answer our questions first, and if we decide we can trust you, that's when your questions will be answered. Sound good?"

Syaoran looked towards his companions and then nodded, "That sounds fair."

"Good. Now, why don't you all come and sit down." Katara said, motioning towards the camp. "We'll get a fire going, and then we'll sort all this out."


	3. Don't attack!

Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona sat on one side of a crackling fire, staring across at Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph. They day had faded into evening, and Katara had set about cooking the day's catch of fish. As the fish roasted over the flames, Aang spoke up.

"So, how'd you guys do that...falling from the sky thing?" Aang asked.

"Mokona knows!" Mokona chirped, "Mokona, Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura travel through worlds! We fall from the sky each time we enter a new world!"

"He says it so openly." Kurogane said, glaring down at the creature.

"Mokona is an honest being." Fai pointed out with a laugh.

"You're expecting us to believe _that_?" Toph snorted, "Please. You travel through dimensions. Yeah, _that's_ believable. And I'm the queen of Omashu." The girl rolled her eyes and stared across the flames at them.

"It's true!" Sakura spoke up, clasping her hands in front of her. "We've been traveling through many worlds to retrieve my lost memories."

There was something about this girl's voice that let them know that she spoke the truth.

"Still, how do we know if you can be trusted?" Toph asked, she then pointed a finger toward Kurogane, "What do you know about the Fire Nation?" She asked.

"Don't point your finger at me." Kurogane growled, hitting her hand out of the way lightly, "And what the hell's the Fire Nation?"

"Pfft. You have to know what the Fire Nation is." Sokka said, looking at them in disbelief.

"I'm afraid we don't." Fai piped in, "We don't know a thing about where we are or anything like that. It happens to be one of the downfalls about falling randomly into worlds." Fai laughed.

"You mean to say that you have no idea what's going on here?" Toph asked disbelief and annoyance coursing through her voice, "What a bunch of morons."

Kurogane glared at Toph, "We are not morons." Kurogane said. He then glanced to Fai who was sitting there with a stupid grin on his face, "Well he is." He added, pointing his thumb at the wizard, who then pouted in mock sadness.

"You all are." Toph said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to sit here and take this from a little girl." Kurogane growled, rising to his feet and walking away.

"Fine, then you can stand." Toph said. The earth bender raised her hands a bit and shoved them forward, turning the ground around Kurogane into quicksand, pulling him into his knees before Toph hardened the earth around him. Kurogane stared at the ground that just seemed to swallow him angrily. He then turned his head to glare at Toph.

"Aw. Did the little girl get the better of you?" Toph said in a teasing voice.

"Hyuu Kuro-pon, looks like you're stuck there." Fai laughed brightly.

Syaoran had jumped to his feet and was now examining the ground around Kurogane, "What was that?" Syaoran asked with interest, "And the thing you did earlier with the water too?"

"You really don't know anything about this world, do you?" Aang asked, looking towards them all. Syaoran, Fai and Sakura shook their heads. Kurogane mumbled something about this world and its crazy little girls, which earned him the pleasure of becoming waist deep in the earth.

"Well, I think we can trust that you're not Fire Nation spies; seeing as you don't even know what bending is." Katara said with a smile on her face, "Toph, do you think you could let Kurogane go now?"

The blind girl groaned but kicked her foot against the ground, pushing Kurogane out of the earth, "While I'm at it, that was earth bending." Toph explained, "And we're in the Earth Kingdom right now. Earth benders have the ability to control the earth and use it as they please." The girl then bent herself a chair and she sat down on it.

"What you saw earlier was water bending." Katara explained, "Members of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes use water bending. Water also has healing properties." Katara poked at the fish with a stick before looking to Aang, allowing him to explain the rest.

"There are two other types of bending, air and fire." Aang said, "The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes are at ware with the Fire Nation. The ware is almost over though, and there are two ways that is can go. One way is in our favor. Fire benders get their power from the sun, and there's a solar eclipse soon. The moon will block out the sun, and the fire benders will lose their power. We're on our way to meet the Earth Kingdom armies now so we can reach the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse. If we can't defeat them then, we may not be able to later. There's a comet that's going to come at the end of teh summer, and it will grant the Fire Nation incredible power. It's what they used to start the war." Aang explained, his face was slightly downcast as he continued, "The comet was so powerful that they were able to wipe out an entire race of people, the Air Nomads. I'm the only air bender left in the entire world." The group was silent, letting this all sink in, "Understand?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I think so." Fai answered for the group. He then asked, "How much do you know about the person leading the Fire Nation?"

"Almost nothing," Sokka said, watching Katara as she served everyone fish, "Just that he's ridiculously powerful." Sokka finished as he stuffed a bit of fish into his mouth.

"Sounds like a good place to look for a feather, ne Syaoran-kun?" Fai looked toward the boy, who nodded.

"Um...Aang? You said you were the last of the Air Nomads, but earlier you were using water. Does that mean that Katara could bend air?" Sakura asked curiously.

Katara shook her head, "Aang is what we call the Avatar. He's the only person in existence that can bend all four elements. He's the bridge to the spirit world, and has the potential to be the most powerful bender in the world, if he isn't already."

Kurogane eyed Aang. He didn't look like anything special, but he'd already been bested by a weak looking girl, so Aang probably had a surprising amount of strength in him as well. The ninja then tensed and turned to look into the woods, his hand resting on Souhei's hilt. He was surprised that Toph, too, was in a fight-ready position, glaring into the woods.

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were." Toph remarked, a smirk creeping across her face as she spoke to the ninja. Kurogane smirked in response and went back to looking into the woods. The rest of the group had fallen silent and watched the woods.

"Please, do not attack!" Came a weary, old sounding voice, "We are here to help the Avatar!"


	4. Pitiful Ponytail

"I know that voice." Toph said, dropping her hands to her side, "You all can relax now." The earth bender returned to her seat, "You two can come out you know. Hiding in that bush probably isn't too comfortable."

Two figures emerged from the forest, both looking haggard and worn.

"Wait," Sokka said, mouth agape, "_You're_ here to help _us_? Prince Zuko and General Iroh are here to help _us_. Well, well, well, what a surpri-"

"Shut up before I light your pitiful excuse for a ponytail on fire." Zuko said with a glare that quieted Sokka in seconds. Kurogane smirked; he liked this guy.

"It has come to our attention that the Avatar does not know fire bending." Iroh said, ignoring his nephew's actions, "And with the upcoming battle, it would be wise for him to learn, that is, if you're willing to accept our teachings."

Aang studied Zuko and Iroh for a minute. Both of them, now, seemed trustworthy, and they just added four new people to their group, what was two more? Aang rose to his feet and bowed to Iroh and Zuko, "Thank you for offering to teach me." He said with a grin before he sat back down, "I hope that we can put our past relationship behind us and become friends." Aang smiled even brighter.

Katara nodded approvingly at Aang's decision, and offered their new companions some fish, and Toph didn't seem to care all that much. Sokka looked extremely distraught, but he didn't say anything for fear of having his warrior's wolf tail burned off.

"It seems that your group has grown since we saw you last in Ba-sing-sei." Iroh commented before eating a bit of his fish, "It is an honor to meet friends of the Avatar. I am Iroh, and this is my nephew, Zuko." Iroh said cheerily. Zuko nodded in recognition of the group.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mokona said, popping out from under Fai's hood. The wizard appeared to be surprised that the creature had been hiding there, "This is Fai, Syaoran and Sakura! The scary one there is Kuro-tan!" Mokona introduced.

"Ku-ro-tan!" Fai echoed in a sing-song voice.

Kurogane snatched Mokona off of Fai's head and stuffed him into the magician's face. Then he pulled Fai's oversized hood down past his face. "It's Kurogane!" He growled.

Zuko smirked a bit at the three as they fought. He decided that he was probably going to like Kurogane.

"Kuro-chan, it's getting hard to breathe with both me and Mokona in here." Fai mumbled through the thick cloth. Kurogane made a "tch" noise and pulled the hood back. Mokona fell out of the hood and rolled over to Zuko and Iroh. Both the wizard and Mokona inhaled a deep breath of the evening air.

"Mokona could have died!" Mokona cried, standing to his feet.

"Like I'd care." Kurogane rolled his eyes and set about staring at the fire.

Iroh and Zuko looked at Mokona curiously, now having a better view of the being, "And what," Iroh began, "Might you be?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona said, holding out a paw to Iroh, "Shake!"

Iroh chuckled gently and shook Mokona's paw, "It's nice to meet you, Mokona."

Mokona turned to Zuko and held out his paw, "Zuko too!" Mokona said.

Zuko glared down at Mokona, "What the heck _are_ you?"

Mokona sighed, "Mokona already said that Mokona is Mokona!" The creature huffed.

"You look like a rabbit." Zuko commented.

"That's what I said!" Sokka said, looking towards Zuko and Mokona.

"Mokona is Mokona." This time it was Fai that said it, and Mokona nodded before hopping over to Fai and landing up on his shoulder.

Before the discussion on Mokona continued, Syaoran changed the subject, "You two know fire bending?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Yes," Iroh said, "Why do you ask?"

"We're world travelers, and don't know much about this world." Syaoran explained simply.

"Ah, I see." Iroh said, not needing any further convincing. However, Zuko looked totally confused, but he said nothing. "We will show you tomorrow when we teach the Avatar."

Syaoran grinned brightly at Iroh, "I can't wait." He said happily.

"Syaoran's really into learning about history and culture, huh?" Katara asked Sakura.

"Yes. Syaoran-kun likes to learn a lot about new worlds we go to." The princes smiled lightly.

"Hey, would you like to come to the market with me tomorrow?" Katara asked, "With all these new people here, I have to buy new supplies for our trip."

Sakura nodded, "I'd love to!" She said, smiling even brighter.

"Great! What about you Toph?" Katara asked, turning her head to Toph, who looked like she cared less, "Come one, it'll be a girl's day. All the boys are probably going to be training, and we deserve a break after drilling Aang the past few days. What do you say?"

"Why not?" Toph said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll humor you."

Conversation spread throughout the now crowded camp as evening faded into night. When the moon was high, Katara pulled some water to the fire, putting it out, and everyone got ready for bed. Aang curled up on top of Appa, holding Mokona and Momo close, Zuko sat up against a nearby tree, Kurogane slept the same way, and Iroh slept on the ground near his nephew. Katara and Sakura rested on Appa's tail, Fai and Syaoran near them. Sokka was in his sleeping bag on the ground, and Toph had created herself a tent of earth away from everyone else. In almost no time at all, the group was silent and all were asleep.


	5. We Have A Problem

Wow! I'm glad that I'm getting at least some reviews for this story. Granted...there's only like three, but that's ok. Thank you very much to the people who R&R'd because you gave me some nice compliments and good critisim. Much love to you for that! Anyway, this is my longest chapter yet, and it's pretty much pointless except for the end. Well, it's got some cool bonding scenes in it...haha. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------

The sun rose above the trees of the forest, casting the camp in a shower of light. Within moments the group was awake, and the hustle and bustle of the day began. Katara walked to the river and filled up her skin with extra water, just in case of an emergency. She then looked toward Sakura and Toph, both of whom were eating breakfast with the boys of the camp.

"Are you both ready to go?" Katara asked, slinging her skin over her shoulder and adjusting it so that it hung properly.

Toph swallowed down some bread and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready." She said, standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. I'm ready to go, too." Sakura stood up too and looked expectantly to Katara who grinned.

"Great, then follow me." Katara said, leading the way downstream. "The river here opens up into a lake in about a mile or so, and there's a quaint little village on the lake. That's where we'll be going to get our supplies."

---

Iroh finished his breakfast and he looked over to Aang, who was munching happily on an apple, occasionally feeding fruit to Momo and Mokona, who was enjoying being treated like royalty by the Avatar.

"I will be teaching you the basics of fire bending." Iroh said, "At the end of the day you will fight Zuko to prove what you have learned." The retired general stood to his feet and stretched lightly.

"I have to fight _him_?" Aang and Zuko asked simultaneously.

"Yes. I am far too old to be wasting my energy on sport fighting; I need to save it for when it really counts." Iroh explained, and both Zuko and Aang ended up agreeing to the situation. "Now, come with me by the river and we will begin training." Iroh said, walking to the side of the water and motioning for Aang to follow him. Soon enough they were going through basic stances and the need-to-know facts of fire bending.

Fai had taken Aang's place, feeding Momo and Mokona. He absent-mindedly fed Momo a carrot before looking up at Kurogane and Syaoran. The ninja had decided to work on Syaoran's training with a sword today. If this war was as big as they had claimed, then Syaoran was going to need all the help he could get to survive. They had just gone over a basic move, swords clinking together as they went over blocks, when they decided to pause for a moment so that Syaoran could silently review what he had learned.

"Hey, don't you think you should at least pretend to be training?" Kurogane asked Fai roughly, watching as the mage stuffed a carrot into a very happy Mokona's mouth.

"What would I train with?" Fai asked shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I don't have a weapon, besides, I'd much rather have Kuro-rin protect me!" Fai chirped, clasping his hands together.

"Mokona too! Kuro-rin will protect Mokona!" Mokona added in, clasping his little paws together, mimicking Fai. Momo couldn't understand what was going on, so he made an awkward little purring noise and placed his paws together as well.

"You're all insane." Kurogane concluded, turning back to his student, only to find him talking with Sokka about weapons. The ninja looked on curiously and tuned into their conversation.

"You wield a boomerang?" Syaoran asked curiously as he looked down at the sharp metal object in Sokka's hands.

"Yeah," Sokka answered, "I have a machete and a club too, but I usually just stick to my boomerang." Sokka grinned proudly.

"Can you show me?" Syaoran asked, sheathing Hien and stepping back to look at Sokka.

The Water Tribe warrior nodded and pulled his boomerang back and threw it. It whizzed through the air and disappeared behind a tree. A faint clang was heard, and Sokka blinked. "Where'd it go?" He asked.

"I come here telling you I'm going to help you, and you still try to kill me." Zuko said, stepping out from behind the tree. He held his duelist's swords in front of him; the boomerang was sandwiched between the two swords.

Sokka gulped and walked over to Zuko, awkwardly pulling the boomerang out from in between the swords. "Sorry..." He mumbled, taking a step back, "Didn't know that you were behind there."

"Why were you throwing that _weapon_ anyway?" Zuko asked, placing his swords down at his sides.

"Syaoran wanted to see how I used it." Sokka explained, glancing toward Syaoran.

"I'm sorry; it was my fault he threw it." Syaoran said, bowing apologetically.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other for a minute; Syaoran was apologizing for something he didn't do.

"It was my fault."

"It was his fault."

"I already _knew_ it was my fault, you don't have to go and tell me!"

"I thought you might need a reminder."

Sokka glared at Zuko and held his boomerang threateningly at the fire bender and looked as though he was trying hard to come up with something to say, but having no luck. Kurogane was feeling generous today, and he decided to save the teen a humiliating defeat. The ninja took a step forward and looked down at Zuko, "Your swords," He began, "They look like they're from the same blade."

"They are." Zuko responded. The exiled prince held the blades up again to show Kurogane, and he then placed them together, showing how they fit.

"How exactly do you use them both at the same time?" Kurogane asked. Normally the ninja wasn't much of a talker, but when it came to things he knew about, he could talk a lot.

"Like this." Zuko responded. He shifted the weight on his feet and then swung one arm forward, showing how to use the swords. He went about a basic demonstration for a good minute before stopping and looking towards Kurogane.

A smirk had spread across the ninja's face. He looked towards Syaoran for a minute before looking back at Zuko. "How good are you, according to yourself?"

"Good enough to survive anything you could throw at me." Zuko answered.

"Good, then get ready." Kurogane said, his hand moved back to Souhei and he glanced toward Syaoran who appeared to be ready to unsheathe Hien as well. There was the click of two swords as they were pulled from their sheaths, and the three were off. Swords were flying and the sound of metal against metal echoed through the air.

Sokka watched with interest for a moment, knowing there was no way a boomerang could compete with the swords of those that had been training for who knows how long. The teen walked over to Fai, Mokona and Momo and picked up a carrot and popped it in his mouth.

"Momo just spit that one out." Fai announced, looking up at Sokka. Sokka blinked a bit before making a loud, disgusted noise and spat out the carrot.

"Ew!" Sokka cried, attempting to wipe the remaining bits of carrot off of his tongue.

---

By the time the girls had reached the market, the sun was already high in the sky. Katara and Sakura ambled around the carts, looking at everything from food to accessories, while Toph groaned about how boring it was to hang around with "girly girls."

"You didn't have to come you know." Katara said, holding up a necklace to Sakura, making a comment on how nice it would look on her.

"But you sounded like you would have been disappointed if I didn't." Toph said, walking over to a cart that sold food and picking up a fruit. She tossed a green coin on the counter before walking away, taking a bite into the fruit.

"And I would have been." Katara said simply. She then placed a few blue coins on the counter of the necklace vendor and picked up the necklace she had bought for Sakura. It was a simple choker necklace made of a light green lace. In the middle of the necklace dangled a small green gem, carved into the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. "Here." Katara said, tying the necklace on Sakura, underneath her gold one, "Proof that you were here, and it also matched your eyes well." Katara laughed a bit before continuing onward.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, touching the necklace gingerly before trotting after Katara. Toph made a bit of a "blech" noise before walking after them. Katara stopped short suddenly, causing Sakura to bump into her and Toph to do the same.

"Why'd you stop?" Toph asked, stepping back a bit from Sakura.

"Shh." Katara said, she then cast her gaze to a crowd of people. At the center of the crowd were three very annoyed and unhappy looking girls. The leader of the group, Princess Azula was shouting out at the group, asking them about the whereabouts of the Avatar as well as Zuko and Iroh.

"Those creeps again?" Toph hissed, "We have to go back to the camp and get everyone moving." The earth bender took a few steps back, Sakura and Katara following her lead.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, keeping her voice low.

"Three high-ups in the Fire Nation. The one that was talking was Princess Azula. The other two were her sidekicks, Ty Lee and Mei. Very bad, very scary, very tough people. You absolutely want to stay as far away from them as possible. I just can't believe that they're still looking for them, even with the battle coming." Katara said, picking up the pace as they walked out of the village, "You'd think that they'd be heading back to the Fire Nation to lead the armies."

"Maybe they're just stupid." Toph commented, though Katara and Sakura picked up a tone of worry in her voice. "But we definitely don't want them to know we're still in the area. Come on, we've got to get back to the others so that we can get going."

At Toph's words the girls picked up the pace again, and were just shy of running back to the camp. About fifteen minutes later the girls burst into the camp, surprised at how everyone had actually gone about training. Fai and Sokka sat with Mokona and Momo looking rather oblivious to the campsite around them. Iroh stood with a very frustrated looking Aang, several burned patches of grass around them. Kurogane, Syaoran and Zuko were all sitting in a circle, looking worn out, though they all looked happy.

Katara coughed, demanding attention to her before she said, "Guys, we have a problem."


	6. Got to Go

Wow! A total of 15 reviews! That's pretty sweet, thanks for the love everyone! Anyway, this chapter is a fight chapter! Yay...? I hope I wrote it well enough. -thinks-

Anywho, enjoy!

Ahem! Thanks to some helpful criticism from Clecky, I realized that I made some very...not good mistakes in this. I'm really sorry to those of you that read about Toph throwing a sleeping back up onto Appa. I must have been thinking pack and bag at the same time.

Anyway, here is the updated version of chapter six!

-------------------------------

"A problem?" Aang asked, looking up from his fire bending lesson. "What kind of problem?"

"The kind of problem involving a fight with Azula and company." Toph responded. She walked over to the camp and began recklessly picking up things and tossing them up onto Appa.

"Azula?" The voice echoed throughout the camp. Three voices sounded confused at the name, not knowing the danger that the name brought with it; the other four sounded more concerned and afraid.

"We've got to go," Zuko said, rising to his feet and shoving his swords into the sheath on his back, "Now." He then proceeded to help Toph pack up the camp. Fai, Kurogane and Syaoran realized that this "Azula" was one that they did not want to tango with, and they helped to pack up things as well.

Toph had just thrown a sleeping bag up onto Appa, where Katara was hurriedly putting them away properly, when she tensed and placed a hand on the ground, motioning for the others to be silent. She narrowed her eyes at the ground, "Move it!" She hissed. The group nodded and swiftly and silently packed up the rest of their things. Kurogane cast his gaze toward the woods for a minute and he pulled Souhei from its sheath, holding it before him. He gave a look to the group, they were here and thinking that they were doing a good job at hiding. Unfortunately, it was hard to hide from a ninja and a girl who saw through the ground. A small crackling noise filled the air and then lightning shot out of the bushes and into the air around them.

"That was your warning shot." Azula called, stepping out from the shadows of the trees, Ty Lee and Mei following behind her. "I'm just here for the three that I need. If they come with me, then we'll leave you alone." Azula gave her little speech and then saw that there were four newcomers to the group, and all of them wore ridiculous clothing. "Who are these clowns supposed to be?" Azula asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question." Kurogane remarked; his eyes were locked with Azula's. He shifted his weight and held his sword slightly differently after weighing up his opponent.

"Ah. I see you have a quick mouth. I hope that your fighting skills are as quick." Azula growled. Fire burst from the palms of her hands down toward the ground before she ran forward, sending a flaming kick up towards Kurogane. The ninja jumped up and over the kick and landed behind Azula, the sword to her neck.

"I had hoped for more of a challenge." Kurogane said, holding the sword tight to Azula's neck. The girl wondered why she wasn't dead yet. It was obvious that this man could have already killed her do to her underestimation of the man, but he hadn't.

"Don't you worry, I'm not done yet." Azula jabbed her elbow back into Kurogane's stomach, hard. He stumbled a bit and Azula managed to escape. She then turned around to face her opponent and glared at Ty Lee and Mei who were behind him. "Don't just stand there! Go!" Azula growled as she sent another attack towards Kurogane. Kurogane dodged and swung the sword at Azula, who evaded the attack, and the fight continued.

Ty Lee and Mei nodded and rushed off in two different directions. Ty Lee charged towards Aang and Iroh, her movements swift and graceful as she ran. The way was clear and she would have had the two down in mere moments if it weren't for the sudden furry distraction. Two small creatures, one she recognized as the Avatar's pet, the other looked quite like a rabbit, jumped up and blocked her vision for a minute. She skidded to a stop and watched as the lemur grabbed at the rabbit and then flew away toward the bison. Ty Lee blinked, wondering what that was when she realized that Aang and Iroh were being blocked by a lanky blonde man, wielding a...stick? Ty Lee tilted her head in surprise, but continued her attack, focusing on the blonde this time. She would have to worry about Iroh and Aang later. She suddenly changed directions and went to hit the man's arm when she found he wasn't there, but behind her now.

"You almost had me there." Fai commented with a laugh, "But, not quite." Fai grinned a bit as Ty Lee turned and charged at him again, appearing to want to hit his arms. Fai used the stick as a spring board and vaulted over Ty Lee. When he landed, Ty Lee went to attack him again and Fai ducked. He then swung his foot towards Ty Lee's ankles, knocking her to the ground. Fai stood back up to his full height and looked down at Ty Lee, "It's a shame to have to fight such a nice girl." Fai commented, a lazy smile on his face. "My name's Fai."

"Ty Lee." The girl responded. She then jumped easily up to her feet before going to attack Fai again. The wizard laughed and quickly began to dodge each of Ty Lee's attempts.

Mei had run towards Zuko, not really wanting to fight the exiled prince, but the orders had come down from Azula so she really had no choice.

Zuko drew his swords, warming himself up before spreading fire down his swords and standing in a fight stance. He then blinked feeling a presence behind him and looked to see Syaoran, "I've got your back." Syaoran said. The boy had recognized the determination in Zuko's eyes, and knew that he wanted to fight this for himself. Zuko grinned and nodded before facing Mei in time to see her throw three darts towards him.

Zuko's eyes widened as he then saw a flash of metal fly through his vision, taking out the darts, before it turned around and flew back to its owner. Sokka caught the boomerang and smirked, "I've got your back, too." Sokka said.

Zuko stared at Sokka for a minute before he grinned again and then charged at Mei, throwing fire at the girl as she threw darts at him.

Katara had jumped from Appa and ran to the water, "Toph, watch Sakura!" Katara called as she ran knee deep in the stream. Toph nodded and stood in front of Sakura, facing the fight. Thankfully everyone seemed too engaged in battle to notice the slightly helpless teen that Toph was protecting.

"Aang!" Katara called to the Avatar, "I need your help!" Aang wasted no time in jumping into the water and standing across from Katara. They stood in a ready stance, the water poised behind them. Katara then called to Toph, "Lift them up, Toph!"

"Right!" Toph said. She waited for a minute before hitting her feet against the ground. The earth beneath her and Sakura rose up a good foot, and Sakura squeaked in surprise. Toph then raised her hands and flicked her wrists, the earth underneath Kurogane, Zuko, Syaoran, Iroh and Fai rose up as well. Katara and Aang quickly thrust their arms forward, causing the river to surge onto the land. With another movement the water froze around Azula, Ty Lee and Mei, temporarily disarming them, though with a fire bender like Azula, that wouldn't last for long.

Katara and Aang ran from the water and climbed up onto Appa. "Let's go!" Aang called. The group quickly followed Aang's order and climbed up onto the beast. Without making sure that everyone was properly settled in the saddle, Aang flicked the reins and said, "Yip, yip!"

Appa roared and shot up into the air, flying high above the river and then turning south, heading toward the Earth Kingdom Base. Everyone on the bison seemed to have been holding their breath until they were out of sight because a rather large sigh came from all the people there as they slumped down into the saddle.

"Well, I can see why you wanted to get out of there quickly." Syaoran commented with a nervous laugh. The boy sat quietly beside Sakura, and had previously made sure that the princess was ok.

"They're crazy." Sokka, Iroh and Zuko said simultaneously. They all stopped talking then, catching their breath before they looked to their right at the afternoon sun.

"We're headed to an Earth Kingdom Base, right?" Fai asked as he patted a sleeping Momo in his lap, Mokona rested inside of Fai's hood. "How long until we get there?"

"We should be there sometime tonight." Aang responded from his seat on Appa's head, "We should be safe there, well, at least until the battle starts." He laughed awkwardly.

After that, the group quieted, except for a bit of small talk that occasionally fluttered from person to person, Toph made a few complaints about flying and Kurogane made a few complaints about Fai, but that was basically the majority of the conversation. Aang flicked the reins again as the terrain around them transformed from woods to stone, and as the day faded to night.

"Almost there." Aang said. It was unclear if his voice was happy, or completely filled with dread and worry. He patted Appa's head a bit before staring out over the horizon.


	7. Faith

This was a hard chapter to type. It bored me to write it, and I'm sorry if it bores you too. This chapter, however, was neccessary for the story to move on, and I'm glad it's done. Ack...

Anywho

Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me happy that people are enjoying my story. Usually, crossovers don't do so good, but people keep telling me that this one's good, and that it makes sense. I'm really glad!

Also, I really appreciate the fact that many of the reviews come with constructive critiscism. I love getting things that tell me where I could improve, and I REALLY love when people find mistakes that I made.

Now I'm boring you with my ramblings...here's the next installment of Ozai's Feather!

------------

Aang guided Appa through the skies almost the entire night. The rest of the group slept peacefully behind him, but Aang wasn't happy. He was glad that he'd made friends out of old enemies, and even made friends from another world. However, this fact couldn't make up for the lurking feeling of dread building up in him. He was worried about the fight. It was only a matter of time before everyone left for the Fire Nation, and Aang wondered if he was ready. He wondered if he knew the elements well enough, he wondered if he was going to be able to fight through the battle, and, most of all, he wondered if he was going to let people down.

"Hey," Sokka's voice shook the Avatar from his thoughts, "You've been up all night. Why don't you go get some sleep, and I'll fly Appa the rest of the way to the base." Sokka sat up in Appa's saddle and crawled through the people so that he could speak to Aang better. When he got up there, he noticed the tension on the boy's face and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm ready?" Aang asked, turning around to face Sokka, "I don't think I'm ready for a battle like this. This is going to be even bigger than what happened at the Northern Water Tribe, and I don't think that-"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka interrupted. He climbed up out of the saddle and slid down onto Appa's head next to Aang. "If anyone's going to defeat the Fire Lord, it's going to be you. You're the best water bender I've ever seen, and you've grasped earth bending just as quickly. I don't even need to tell you how good you are at air bending. And, even though you just started working with fire again, Iroh's teaching you good, and I'm sure you'll know enough of that when we leave for the fight. You're the greatest Avatar ever, greater than the stories I've heard, at least. And it's you that's going to go down in history as the Avatar that freed the world from the Fire Nation." Sokka paused to let his words sink in before continuing, "I have faith in you, Aang, Toph does too, and Katara put all her hopes in you from the start. So, have some faith in yourself."

Aang looked down at his lap while Sokka spoke to him. Sokka's voice was steadfast and true; and it made Aang feel a lot better about himself, and about what was to come. He looked up at Sokka and smiled before throwing his arms around his friend. "Thanks Sokka." Aang said.

"Yeah, ok, that's enough hugging." Sokka said as he shoved Aang off him gently. "Now, go back there and get some sleep, alright? I'll wake you up when we get to the base."

Aang thanked Sokka again before climbing up onto the saddle and taking the empty spot that Sokka had been sleeping in. He curled up in the spot and fell asleep within minutes.

Sokka grinned to himself when Aang fell asleep. He faced forward again and picked up the reins, "Alright Appa." Sokka said, patting the bison's head, "Let's get going. Yip, yip."

---

Just before dawn, when the sky was still dark but a faint pink glowed on the horizon, Sokka's eyes spotted the Earth Kingdom Army Base. He grinned and flicked the reins, guiding the bison down to the base, landing in an empty area. A few guards came out to greet them, only to realize that everyone was asleep except for Sokka. Sokka was welcomed to the base, and told that they were to report to the meeting room when everyone woke up. He nodded and watched the guards leave before laying his head down to rest a bit before the sun rose.

---

In a few hours voices could be heard from the sleeping bison's saddle. Sokka rolled over and looked up at the group, who were chatting quietly among themselves; all of them appeared to be excited about arriving at the base. "Hey guys," Sokka said, "We're supposed to go meet some soldiers in the meeting room. Are you all ready to get moving?" Without waiting for a reply, Sokka climbed off of Appa.

"Yep," Toph said, stretching her arms and then jumping off of Appa, landing easily on the stone beneath her, "I wish someone had told me we'd landed, I hate flying." Toph shook her head and glanced back up to the bison, "Well, are you guys coming or what?"

"Coming!" Katara said. She and Aang slid off the bison, and then proceeded to help the rest of the group; they weren't too skilled at getting off a flying bison. Once everyone was off Appa and ready to go, they walked into the base and found their way to the meeting room.

"Avatar, it is an honor to meet you." The young admiral rose to his feet and bowed before the Avatar and his friends, "I am General Shin, leader of the Earth Kingdom troops."

"It's nice to meet you too." Aang said, returning the bow, "These are my friends, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Kurogane, Sakura, Fai, Syaoran and uhh..." Aang paused and he looked nervously toward Zuko and Iroh, not sure if they wanted to be introduced to the leader of the Earth Kingdom Army.

"You probably know me as the retired General Iroh of the Fire Nation, and this is my nephew, the exiled Prince Zuko." Iroh said, ignoring the surprised and tense look on Shin's face and continuing, "But I promise you, we mean you no harm and are here to help." Iroh bowed low and waited for a response.

"I've heard rumors that the two of you have been on the run from the Fire Nation. Banished from there, and not wanted anywhere else. It must have been a tough life change for the both of you." Shin bowed to Iroh and Zuko, "We're grateful to have your help. You both hold immense amounts of knowledge about the Fire Nation that we could never get our hands on. You'll be a great help to us."

"Thank you for your understanding." Iroh said with a smile on his face before he stood back to his full height.

Shin nodded and then looked back to the Avatar, "We have important matters to discuss, please, sit down." Shin motioned to several cushions on the floor and the group sat, looking anxiously up at the general.

"We leave for the Fire Nation in one week. That will give you ample time to finish up any training you need to, and allow us to get you fitted for armor and weapons, as well as testing you to see where you will all be put into use." Shin looked at each person for a minute, as if guessing their abilities before continuing, "At this time next week, we'll head to the Fire Nation and we hope to be there by mid afternoon. We'll fight the best we can that day and night, and the next day is the day of the eclipse. The moon will block out the sun for several hours, and that's when we'll infiltrate the Fire Lord's palace. Without the sun they lose their fire bending and without their fire bending they don't stand a chance." Shin concluded.

He laced his hands together and rested his chin on them before speaking again, "Understand?" He asked. When everyone nodded he said, "Good. Now, head out to the training yard. Our soldiers have been anticipating your arrival, and are anxious to see your skills." Shin rose from his seat and motioned to a door.

"Thank you." Aang said as he stood up. The group bowed to each other again before filing through the door and out into the bright light of the training yard.


	8. Great Company

Once the group arrived in the training yard they were separated into two groups, benders and non-benders. Aang, Katara, Iroh, Zuko and Toph were sent to one end of the yard where earth benders were practicing. Meanwhile, Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sokka, and Sakura stayed with the other non-benders.

An Earth Kingdom soldier surveyed the group before looking at Fai and Sakura and saying, "What sort of weapons do the two of you use? The other three there use swords and a boomerang, but you two appear to have no weapon on you."

Sakura blinked a bit, not knowing that she would have to fight. She'd never done that before, and wasn't really looking forward to it.

"I prefer a staff of some kind, though if you need me to use more of a weapon a bow and arrow will do nicely. As for Sakura-chan, she doesn't do much fighting." Fai said, placing a light hand on Sakura's shoulder "Is there another place where she might be useful?"

Sakura smiled up at Fai when he spoke up for him. She then looked to the soldier and said, "I want to help wherever I can!" She clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at the soldier expectantly.

"You didn't seem like the type to fight." The soldier commented with a small laugh, "Would you be interested in working with the healers? You can help treat the wounded soldiers, and the healers are all very nice."

"I would like that a lot!" Sakura said happily. The soldier grinned and then told her where to go. Sakura obliged and left the group, saying cheerful goodbyes and wishes of good luck before disappearing into a door at the edge of the yard.

The princess walked down a hallway, the only sound that could be heard was the echoing of her footsteps. She rounded a corner and then knocked on the nearest door; it was opened by a friendly looking old woman. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um, yes. I was told that I should come here if I wanted to help with the healers." Sakura said, bowing a bit.

"Ah. Of course, follow me." The woman smiled and motioned for Sakura to step inside the room. She then shut the door and said, "My name is Yugoda, and you are?"

"Sakura." She answered, "It's nice to meet you." She added with another bow.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Yugoda said, "Tell me, Sakura, do you have any bending abilities?" When Sakura shook her head, Yugoda nodded and lead Sakura to a table. "You can work here with this group. They're learning to tie bandages properly from this herbalist." Yugoda pulled a chair out for Sakura and motioned for her to sit down.

The herbalist looked up from her work and looked towards Sakura, "Well, an interesting one we have here. You don't look much like you're from any nation I've ever seen. You probably came from another world? Didn't you?" The herbalist cackled.

"Don't mind her...she's a little strange, but she knows what she's doing." Yugoda gave Sakura a reassuring pat on the back before she returned to her own work, leaving Sakura to the herbalist. Sakura set diligently to work with the group, learning about bandages, and healing herbs.

---

"EYAH!"

The shout echoed through the forest as flames erupted from the Fire Nation Princess's hands, melting the ice around her legs. "I can't believe that!" Azula growled, stepping from her icy prison and freeing her friends in the same manner. "We were beat so easily, it won't happen again, will it girls?" Ty Lee and Mai shook their heads before looking to Azula for further orders. "We need to head back to the Fire Nation. Father will be expecting me, and we'll be needed to lead the pitiful excuses for soldiers. We'll head back to the ship." Azula growled and then stormed off into the woods, motioning for Ty Lee and Mai to follow her.

About an hour later the three reached the ocean, and the large navy ship that belonged to Azula. "Plot a course for home!" Azula ordered as soon as she stepped on board. The soldiers wasted no time in running about and pulling the ship from its port. "I want to be home by tonight."

"But, Princess, that is near impossible-"

"We _will_ be home tonight, or I'll personally see to your execution." Azula growled, and it became evident to the soldiers that she was, if possible, in an even worse mood than usual. The soldiers nodded and continued guiding the ship toward the Fire Nation.

---

"No!" Zuko shouted, glaring at Aang as he floated down from the sky. "This isn't a practice to get you more skilled at air bending, this is to better your fire bending!" Zuko growled and paced for a minute. He looked towards his Uncle, who seemed to be enjoying his nephew's frustration, for some sort of advice, but received nothing and continued talking to Aang, "We're going to do it again, and don't dodge with air bending, use your fire bending."

Aang sighed, "I'm trying! But it's really hard, and a lot different than any of the other bending arts I've learned so far." Aang complained as he got into the fire bending stance he had learned.

"All the bending styles are different." Zuko said, setting himself into a stance as well, "Just use fire." He reminded before shooting a flame at the Avatar, who rolled out of the way and returned fire.

Katara, who had been practicing controlling water, put the water back into her skin before walking over to Iroh. "How's Aang doing?" She asked, sitting down beside the retired general.

"It may not look it, but he is actually getting better. And, I think that Zuko may be enjoying himself as well." Iroh said, a grin played across his face.

"I'm glad." Katara responded. She then cast her gaze to Aang and Zuko as they fought against each other.

Toph, meanwhile, had been teaching the Earth Kingdom soldiers with bending abilities a thing or two. Worn out soldiers lay sprawled on the ground, the ground around them looked as though it had just been through and earthquake. "Tch. You guys need some practice." Toph laughed a bit.

---

"You said that you wanted a bow and arrow, correct?" A soldier approached Fai, carrying with him the requested weapon.

"Actually, I've been reconsidering." Fai said, tapping his chin in thought.

Kurogane, Syaoran and Sokka looked up when Fai mentioned that he wanted a different weapon. The three had been practicing together for a while, Sokka had been using his machete instead of his boomerang to get a type of work out in against the sword-wielders, and looked like they were hot, tired, and having fun.

"Reconsidering?" The soldier asked as he looked towards the blonde, "What weapon do you have in mind now?"

"Those." Fai said, lifting a hand to point at a group of people who had just entered the training yard. They were a group of women who wore face make up and green battle-dresses. Looking at their hands, one could see that they wielded razor fans. The leader of the girls looked up when she saw Fai pointing at them. She blinked a bit before seeing the person behind him.

"Sokka?" She asked, surprise coursing through her voice.

"Suki!" Sokka smiled and ran over to the girl, "How've you been? It's been so long since I've seen you and-"

"You talk too much." Suki laughed a bit, "I never expected that I'd see you so soon. You've changed a lot since the first time we met."

"You've changed too, Suki." Sokka commented, noticing that Suki had gotten taller and appeared to be stronger as well.

"We'll have to catch up later." Suki said with a smile, "But, why was your friend pointing at us?"

"I was interested in your weapons." Fai commented, eyeing the fans again, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair, would you? I'm afraid I don't carry weapons on me."

Suki thought for a moment before turning back to her girls. One of them came forward and handed two extra fans to Fai. "Take care of them." She said with a smirk before returning to her spot in the group.

"Thank you very much." Fai bowed and twirled the fans in his hands, having them look surprisingly natural in his grip.

"You're going to fight with fans?" Kurogane asked, staring at the golden fans in the wizard's hands.

"Yes, is that a problem Kuro-tan?" Fai asked, turning to look at Kurogane.

"How are you going to block anything?"

"Are you worried for me?" Fai smirked at the ninja. Kurogane growled and then swung his sword at Fai. The wizard spread open a fan and held it up, the clink of metal could be heard when the sword hit the fan. Fai had blocked the rash attack easily with the fan and he smiled, "Does it make Kuro-pon feel better knowing that I can defend myself now?"

Kurogane scowled at the mage before turning back to Syaoran. "We should get back to practicing. You too, Sokka." Kurogane said, walking away.

"Right, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said walking after him, "Are you coming, Sokka?" He asked, turning around to look at the teen.

Sokka looked toward Suki, who shrugged a bit, "I guess I'll talk to you later." Sokka blushed a bit before walking after Kurogane and Syaoran.

Suki smiled and blushed as well when Sokka left, and she then turned to Fai who had an all too knowing smirk on his face. "What?" Suki asked.

"Nothing." Fai said with a laugh, "By the way, I'm Fai." Fai introduced himself with a flourished bow.

"I'm Suki. If you want, you can practice with us. It would probably be good for you to get some practice in with the fans." Suki offered as she pulled out her own fans.

"I would appreciate that." Fai smiled. The other girls in the group paired off, and Fai was left to face off with Suki. The girl charged at Fai, jumping over him and swinging a fan to the side of his head. Fai ducked under the fan and spread his own open. He then swung it at Suki's legs, only to have her flip backward and avoid his attack. "You're good." Fai complimented.

"So are you." Suki returned before the two charged at each other again.

---

"Really? Appa has traveled all over the world?" Mokona asked, staring up into the bison's eyes. Appa roared in response. "Mokona sees." Mokona nodded intelligently before looking to his left, where Momo sat. "And, what about Momo?"

The lemur blinked and made several hand motions and noises as if he were chatting with Mokona. "Ah. So Momo joined up with Appa last winter?" The lemur chirped again and Mokona laughed, "Mokona thinks that's funny." The creature then glanced toward where the group had gone earlier, "Mokona wants to see everyone again!"

Appa and Momo looked a bit downcast at Mokona's words, "Not that Appa and Momo aren't great company!" Mokona laughed and then decided to converse with the two creatures some more.


	9. Good Day

Short chapter...but you get two in one day so don't complain about this one's shortness. ;;; Anyway, to give you all a bit of a timeline, here's my plan for this story. I hope to wrap it up in at most 15 chapters, and finish it before september 15th. If I don't, the whole story could be ruined! I must write more...-woosh-

---------------------------------

Azula watched from her seat on her ship as the sun sank down into the ocean, just as the Fire Nation came into view. "You are all lucky that we are within an hour of reaching home." Azula announced. The soldiers navigating the ship all bowed before the princess before heading back to their previous positions.

"What are we going to do when we get to the Fire Nation, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, looking up at the princess from her handstand.

"I need to have a word with my father. The two of you are welcome to tag along, though it will probably be a bore." Azula flipped her hair a bit and sighed.

"Anything is better than wandering around without any purpose." Mai commented. She sat on the opposite side of Azula and looked bored with life, as usual.

"It sounds fun! I haven't seen your father in a long time." Ty Lee laughed.

"Yes, fun." Azula's eyes narrowed and she stared out over the black sea.

---

After a long day of training, the group was invited to dine with the leaders of the army. They served a splendid array of meats and vegetables, much to the relief of Aang who didn't eat meat, as well as a variety of different drinks.

"How was your day, Hime?" Syaoran asked, looking from his dinner to Sakura.

"It was wonderful!" Sakura replied, "I learned a lot about different treatments, and made a few new friends too!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"That's great." Syaoran said. The two continued chatting together about what each had gone through during the day; Sakura talked about things like herbs and the herbalist herself, and Syaoran about his sword-playing with Kurogane and Sokka.

"I've heard rumors that the soldiers from the Northern Water Tribe should be here in a few days." Suki said, casting her gaze toward Sokka.

"Oh really?" Sokka asked, "That's good, we're going to need all the help we can get in this fight. And if the Water Tribes are here during an eclipse, their power strengthens." Sokka nodded his head a bit before shoving some food into his mouth. Once he swallowed he continued, "Why did you decide to come?"

"The girls and I wanted to get in on the actions." Suki laughed, "No, not really. But like you said, we're going to need all the help we can get." Suki bit into a fruit and she and Sokka got caught up on things. It had been half a year since they last saw each other.

Similar conversations went on all along the table. Toph was finding great enjoyment in scolding the earth benders at the table on their skills, and finding an even greater joy in the fact that they were taking her completely serious. Aang, Katara and General Shin spoke about battle tactics and what was to come. Kurogane and Zuko were engrossed in a conversation about weaponry and fire bending, and only paused when Fai insisted on interrupting with a clever remark. Iroh would occasionally put his two cents into this conversation, but mostly stuck to drinking his tea.

At the end of the dinner the group was dismissed from the dining area and shown to separate rooms. Aang had gone outside and taken Appa to the stables, and retrieved Mokona and Momo. He walked back to the rooms and knocked on Sakura's. "Um. I'm not sure who I'm supposed to give him to." Aang said as he held out Mokona to the princess.

"Moko-chan!" Sakura said happily, plucking the creature into her arms and holding him close, "Thank you, Aang." Sakura bowed a bit.

"Oh, no problem." Aang smiled and waved before heading back to his own room.

"I had the most wonderful day, Moko-chan." Sakura said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

Aang walked down the hall and into his room, jumping onto the bed as soon as he entered. He yawned and rolled over, pulling Momo close to him. "Today was a good day." He said with a tired voice. Momo purred in response and snuggled into the Avatar and the two dozed off into sleep.


	10. Less Than 12 Hours

So, I felt like we needed a bit of fluff up in here, and we needed one last calm before the storm chapter as well. Here it is, the fluffy chapter of DOOM! Enjoy.  
----------------

The days of the next week passed on quickly. There was much for the group to do, and not enough time to do it in. Aang continued his practice with Iroh and Zuko, slowly but steadily learning the complex art of fire bending. Kurogane had set about teaching Sokka the proper way he should hold his machete or club, more like a sword than as if he were wielding a baseball bat. Once Sokka had figured that out he had trained diligently with the ninja and Syaoran. Toph had taken it upon herself to show the Earth Kingdom Soldiers the true art of earth bending. She taught them how to properly "see" through the earth, and sense the vibrations around them. Katara, as much as she enjoyed fighting, spent the first few days helping out in the healer training center with Sakura. However, when the troops from the Water Tribes arrived, including the people from the North that had traveled to the South, Katara went out and practiced fighting with them. Fai had been quick to grasp using the metal fans as a weapon. They easily fit into his fighting style, and he decided that he liked this type of weapon very much. Fai trained against the Kyoshi Warriors, and had even been able to beat Suki at her own game.

The group's days were filled with hard work and training under the hot sun of the Earth Kingdom, and they all slept well at night knowing that they would accomplish even more the next day. However, when the night before they were set to leave arrived, everyone found they were unable to sleep.

"Aang?" Katara asked as she walked outside into the cool night air, "Aang, what are you doing out here. You should be inside getting some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Katara sat down beside the Avatar, who was lying in the grass and looking up at the star filled sky.

"You should be inside getting rest too." Aang said with a grin, "But, like me, you probably can't sleep either, right?" Aang sat up straight and looked at Katara.

"Right," Katara laughed a bit, "I'm just so...nervous about tomorrow." Katara said, the cheerfulness fading from her voice a bit.

"Me too," Aang said, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking up at the sky.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the moon rise to its highest point in the sky, signaling that it was midnight, and that the day was upon them. Katara glanced over to Aang, who had fallen asleep with his head on his knees. The water bender smiled at the boy, for that's all he appeared to be when he was sleeping, and put her arm around him. She pulled him close to her and soon enough fell asleep that way.

---

"Hyuu aren't they cute, Kuro-tan?" Fai asked, walking up behind the ninja who was looking out the window at Katara and Aang. Kurogane meerly grunted in response, and the wizard shook his head, "You aren't romantic at all, are you?"

"No." Kurogane responded, causing Fai to laugh, "What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Kurogane asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Fai replied, stumping the ninja, "As for why I'm here, I was just doing my part to make sure that the others were asleep...which they weren't." The blond laughed a bit before continuing, "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun were up talking together, I found Mokona with Appa and Momo. I think he enjoys talking with those two. Zuko was pretending to be asleep; much like Kuro-pon often does, as well as Sokka and Toph. I think the only one that actually was able to get to sleep was Iroh. But I've heard that he is a retired war veteran, so this is nothing new to him." Fai waved his hand a bit, "You were the last one to check up on, and now that I know that you're not sleeping and probably won't be I'll be heading back to my room now."

"Good. Get some sleep." Kurogane grunted, not bothering to move his eyes from the window as Fai turned to leave.

Fai stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the ninja as he spoke, "What was that Kuro-chan? I don't think I heard you correctly." Fai said with a smile on his face.

"I told you to go get some sleep. I don't want to have to run in to save you tomorrow because of a stupid mistake you made due to lack of energy, though I don't even think it's possible for you to run out of energy." Kurogane explained. He turned and cast his gaze towards the wizard, "Leave me alone now, I need to get some sleep too."

"Yes Kuro-sama." Fai said. He smiled softly and then left the room, heading back to his own quarters.

"Stupid mage." Kurogane commented before he walked to his bed and sat down on it, staring off into nothing.

---

"Hime?" Syaoran asked. He had just asked the princess a question about one of the herbs she had mentioned and when he received no answer he looked down at the princess only to see that she had finally fallen asleep. A small smile spread across the boy's face and he reached out and tentatively pushed some hair out of her face. "Sleep well, Sakura-hime." Syaoran said. He sat quietly on the bed next to her, watching her sleep, glad that she was able to get some rest. A little later, unbeknownst to him, Syaoran fell asleep beside his princess.

---

"Are any of you awake?" Sokka whispered into the darkness of the room. The three of them, Zuko, Toph and himself, had decided to share a room tonight. They had been talking for a while, but when they ran out of things to say they decided to try and get some rest. Surprisingly for Sokka, he was unable to sleep.

"Yeah," Came the simultaneous reply from the other two occupying the room.

"I can't sleep." Sokka mumbled, opening his eyes and looked around at Zuko and Toph.

"Me either. I don't even know what to expect tomorrow, especially because we'll be on boats for a long time, and I'll be completely useless." Toph groaned, slumping against the wall she had been sitting by.

"You're not useless, Toph, I'm sure that you'll find some way to help out." Sokka said reassuringly.

"Sure." Toph snorted, rolling her eyes. "What about you?" She pointed to Zuko, "Aren't you worried, or nervous, or something?"

"I don't know." Zuko said, summing up all his emotions in those three words. He honestly didn't know how he was feeling. In less than 12 hours he would be attacking his home nation with those that he once considered enemies. In less than 12 hours he would be facing off against his father, the one whose affections he so desperately tried to win.

"You won't be alone you know." Toph said, immediately detecting the unsure tone of Zuko's voice.

"She's right. We'll have your back." Sokka added in with a grin.

Zuko stared at Sokka and Toph for a minute or two, wondering how they were so accepting of him, only a few months before he had chased them down, all in vain, to capture the Avatar. He sat in silence before saying, "Thanks." He decided that it didn't matter what he did then, all that mattered was the here and now. All that mattered was that in less than 12 hours his father would be taken down, and the world would be restored to its rightful order. That's what mattered. "Less than 12 hours." Zuko mumbled. The exiled prince sighed, though it was happier sounding, and soon fell into sleep, Sokka and Toph following suit.


	11. Horizon

Hm, so you remember those four chapters I was going to do over the weekend? Never happened. As it turns out my weekend was exceptionally busy, and I only got half of this little chapter here done. The story's almost over though, probably 2-3 more chapters left after the second one I'm updating tonight (You get two today so don't complain about the missing chapters over the weekend.), and should be done before this friday. I'll force myself to get it done by this friday. Secret of the Fire Nation could potentially ruin the entire story, so expect this to be wrapped up shortly, and without furthur ado I present to you chapter ten of Ozai's Feather. (well, eleven if you count the prolouge).

---------------

"Let's go, let's go! All hands on deck!" The shouts came from the leading Earth Kingdom ship, similar commands echoed forth from the other boats. Aang sat on the bow of the ship as it pulled out of the harbor, staring off into the distance. He glanced to his left and patted the bison beside him before rising to his feet. As he walked around the bow he saw Katara, as well as other water benders, working to speed up the ships and get them to the Fire Nation in record time. Water benders lined the sides of all the ships, there were roughly fifty from the Earth Kingdom and twenty from the Water Tribes, and moved their arms in synchronization, causing the water to aid the ships with a helpful current.

"You ready for this, Twinkle-toes?" Toph asked as she stepped out from behind Appa.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Aang replied, a nervous grin on his face.

"Good, cause the Fire Nation's going down." Toph smirked and then walked off the find the group of soldiers who had fallen under her lead. There wasn't much for the young earth bender to do at the moment, without eyesight and no earth to bend in case of an attack she felt temporarily useless.

"Hah! We're beating you!" A call came from the side of the great ship. Aang blinked at the familiar voice and then walked to the edge of the ship. Glancing out over the water he noticed a Water Tribe ship not too far off the port side. This ship was at the front of the Water Tribe fleets, and being steered by none other than Sokka.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked with a laugh. It always seemed to him that Sokka made him laugh even when he was feeling bad.

"Steering a boat, what's it look like?" Sokka said, pointing to the rudder he held. "I felt useless just standing around, so I asked if there was something I could do and got this." The warrior grinned.

"Who else is there with you?" Aang asked, resting his elbows on the rail of the ship as he conversed with his friend.

"Suki, Fai and the Kyoshi girls," Sokka replied, "And about thirty Water Tribe warriors." Sokka finished his face proud that he was considered to be one of those thirty.

"Tell them all that I wish them good luck!" Aang shouted.

Sokka gave Aang a thumbs up, "You too!" Sokka said. He then went back to focusing on his work, following the orders of the officers on deck.

Syaoran, Kurogane, Zuko and Iroh were currently riding on the healers' ship. The ship would need protection once they reached the Fire Nation, and the four of them, as well as a few skilled water benders, were it.

"Syaoran-kun, are you sure that you're going to be alright?" Sakura asked when Syaoran had escorted her below deck.

"I promise." Syaoran said reassuringly, "I'll be ok, and I'll get the feather back for you no matter what."

Sakura smiled, "Ok." Sakura left Syaoran and approached the nearest door. Before she disappeared into the room behind it she said, "Be safe. Tell everyone else to be safe too. Make sure to tell them that."

Syaoran smiled and then walked back to the deck where he stood beside Zuko, Iroh and Kurogane, "Sakura-hime says for us to be safe."

Kurogane and Zuko grunted in response, not moving their eyes from the horizon.

"She really is a nice little girl." Iroh commented with a chuckle.

Syaoran smiled politely at Iroh before joining them in looking out over the horizon, wondering what awaited them there.


	12. Eclipse

A few hours before noon the Fire Nation came into view as a thin black line on the horizon, but before that numerous Fire Nation ships armed with warriors blocked the way to the nation. The two armies came to a halt in the middle of the ocean and everything was silent except for the gentle slapping of waves against warships.

"Fire!" The command reached the Earth and Water boats after the flaming balls were released up into the air. The water benders rushed forward and simultaneously moved their arms up, creating a massive wave that swallowed the fire blasts in seconds.

"We need to get the Earth Kingdom ships to shore!" Leading Water Tribe officers called as another volley of fire blasts were unleashed upon them.

Aang jumped upon Appa and grabbed the reins, "Katara, Toph!" He cried. The Avatar's companions wasted no time in getting to Aang and as soon as they were on board the bison Aang gave the command and guided Appa to Sokka's boat.

"Fai! Let's go!" Sokka called from his position at the stern of the boat. Another warrior jumped into his spot as Sokka and Fai ran to the edge of the boat to board the bison. Fai was the first one on and he leaned over, offering a hand to help pull Sokka up.

"I'm coming too." Suki said briskly walking away from the other women warriors.

"But Suki yo-"

"There's no time to argue!" Toph shouted, interrupting Sokka. She motioned for Suki to climb up onto Appa and the group sped over to the healer's ship, where Kurogane had just annihilated a fire ball that had came charging their way.

"Hyuu Kuro-pon's so cool!" Fai called as they neared the ship.

"Shut up!" Kurogane growled, glaring daggers at the wizard.

"Again I say, there's no time to argue!" Toph shouted, becoming impatient with the group. She'd had enough standing around and wanted to knock some fire bender's heads together as soon as possible, especially if it meant standing on solid ground. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"We were asked to protect this ship so..." Syaoran was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Go on, I'll watch over this ship."

"Master Pakku!" Aang and Katara cried, bright smiles on their faces at the sight of their old teacher.

"Yes, it's a wonderful reunion, but, you all have a world to save. I'll watch the healers." Pakku remarked, ushering them to get on Appa.

Without waiting for any further instruction Zuko, Iroh, Syaoran and Kurogane climbed onto Appa, who groaned when he realized the amount of people he was carrying.

"Now go!" Pakku ordered, pointing to the Fire Navy ships and beyond that the Fire Nation itself.

"Yip, yip!" Aang called, flicking the reins. Appa rose to the sky and took off above the clouds. Below them a cry echoed from the Earth and Water ships and they lurched forward, running the line of Fire Navy ships.

"The Avatar, stop him!" A bolt of lightning shot up at them, narrowly missing the bison.

"Azula." Zuko hissed, peering over the side of the giant creature. As he looked down at the Fire Nation ships below him sure enough he saw the three girls standing at the bow of a ship in front.

"Hurry, move to the right!" Iroh said to Aang. The avatar quickly obliged and they avoided yet another blast of the blue lightening.

"Don't just stand there, fire all we've got! It's imperative that we stop the Avatar before he reaches the Fire Nation!" Azula's voice floated up to them again and a volley of fire blasts flew through the air toward them. About half were taken out by the water benders below, and the rest were left for them to deal with. Zuko and Iroh shot a joined fire blast at one, causing it to explode before impact.

Kurogane rose awkwardly to his feet and held his sword up by his head, "Hama Ryuuoujin!" He shouted, swinging this sword low and taking out a line of the fire balls before they even got close.

"Pu big puppy looks so happy!" Mokona chirped, appearing suddenly from the depths of Kurogane's clothing. The ninja fought back the urge to throw Mokona over board, and he passed the creature off to Fai. To take his mind off, now both of their chattering, he looked toward Aang who had just taken out the remaining flaming blasts with a particularly powerful blast of air.

"Almost through!" Katara called out to the group, her hands clenching the material of her shirt tightly. Two minutes and several well avoided attacks later they had passed the last ship and were flying over the clear ocean. Moments later they landed down on the ground of the Fire Nation and they disembarked from Appa, much to the bison's relief.

"Nobody's here." Suki whispered, glancing around at the seemingly deserted area.

"Not here, but over there." Toph raised her hand and pointed to a large metal wall roughly 500 yards away. "There's a huge amount of people just behind that wall."

Suddenly it seemed as though the light around them had begun to dim, and Sokka pointed up at the sun. He shielded his eyes and said, "Look! The eclipse!"


	13. Stopped

So close to being done! I'm guesstimating a total of three more chapters. It WILL be done by Friday, I promise you! Anyway, here's a big battle chapter for you. Read on!

----------

Action stopped everywhere as the moon began to cover the sun. The Fire Nation armies stared up in horror whereas everyone had a confident smile on their faces; the moment they'd been waiting for had finally arrived.

Fire Lord Ozai looked out the window of his palace and he shook his head. "This won't do at all." He growled, the harsh voice contradicting with his polite words. He raised the feather up so that it blocked his view of the moon and the sun, "You'll help me, won't you?"

As if giving its affirmation, the feather glowed brightly. Ozai chuckled darkly, "Wonderful."

---

"What's happening...?" Katara asked slowly, watching as the moon seemed to slow and then stop entirely.

"It just...stopped." Sokka muttered, staring dumbfounded at the sky.

Zuko flicked his wrist and created a small flame, "I can still bend...but...why'd the moon just...stop?"

"It seems that Zhao isn't the only fire bender that likes to defy spirits." Iroh muttered, wondering how it was that it was possible for Ozai to have done something like this.

"Hyuu, it really has stopped entirely." Fai said, pausing in thought for a minute before saying, "Could one of Sakura-chan's feathers be powerful enough to do something like this?"

Syaoran was about to answer when Mokona jumped up in the air from where he was, "Mekyou! Sakura's feather is really close!" Mokona cried.

"Quiet!" Kurogane growled. He snatched the creature out of the air and placed a large hand over its mouth, but it was too late.

"Behind the wall!"

"Get them!"

They heard the slicing of swords against rope and at least thirty fire balls shot over the wall.

As soon as Toph heard the ropes being cut she stomped her foot on the ground. A massive ball of earth shot up and the earth bender tossed it randomly into the air, managing to knock two of the blasts off course. Toph grinned when she heard the earth connect with the flames, glad she was finally of some use.

Katara and Aang quickly bent up a large amount of water from the nearby sea and extinguished the remaining blasts easily.

"Come on!" Katara called, charging to the wall only to realize that there was no way she was getting up and over_ that_ easily.

"Oi, kid, let's go!" Kurogane shouted as he ran forward to the wall, Syaoran sprinting after him. The boy leapt into the air and Kurogane caught the bottom of Syaoran's foot. The ninja then threw the boy up into the air toward the wall where he landed swiftly. Syaoran scanned the number of soldiers below him with a look of intense determination on his young face.

Within seconds Fai appeared on the wall beside him; landing, if possible, with even more grace than Syaoran did. Mokona appeared from Fai's hood and rested easily on the wizard's shoulder. "Hyuu, it looks like we have an even larger problem here than we thought." Fai commented.

Suddenly a stairway of ice formed on the wall. Katara and the rest, except for Aang, quickly climbed the steps and stared down at the preparing troops.

"That's a whole lot of fire nation." Sokka said with a nervous laugh.

Aang stood at the base of the wall and flicked his glider open. He jumped into the air and flew up and over the wall. When he landed on the other side he used a quick blast of air to destroy the catapults and disorient the soldiers while he buried the front two lines up to their necks into the ground. The soldiers then realized what was going on and began to attack Aang with fire blast after fire blast. The ones without bending abilities charged at him, spears drawn.

Aang craftily stole the water Katara had used to make the stairs and with a quick motion he put out the blasts. He turned to take out the non-benders when a flaming sword came into view, chopping the ends of their weapons clean off.

Syaoran stood tall and looked toward Aang, "This is my fight as much as it is yours." He said.

"Mine too." Zuko said, appearing beside Aang. The Avatar turned around to see that Toph had softened the ground for everyone to jump down safely.

"You don't need to go into this alone." Suki said, looking towards Aang. The group nodded at him, agreeing with the warrior. Aang grinned brightly at his friends.

"Guys, I realize that it's good to say reassuring things during a stressful time, but not when you've got at least 200 soldiers charging at you." Toph said, raising a hand and pointing out at the troops.

"Oh...right." Aang said. The group then turned back to the soldiers and readied themselves for the biggest, and hopefully last, battle against the Fire Nation.


	14. One Thing

They're getting shorter! I apologize for the shortness, but sometimes chapters are begging to be ended where I end them. I could have continued this all the way through to the next chapter I'm writing, but it was screaming to be ending where I ended it. Expect another update tonight, hopefully.

------------------------------------------

The sounds of swishing air and water, crackling of fire, rumbling of earth and metal against metal filled the air. Even though there were a larger number of Fire Nation soldiers, it seemed that the Avatar and his friends were winning. The group slowly but steadily cut their way through line after line of the defenses.

Toph took great joy in creating large walls of earth and temporarily pushing soldiers off to the sides. Any that escaped the wall were immediately vaulted into the air or buried to their chins in quicksand. Fai and Suki would gracefully block fire blasts with their metal fans, and would even take people out with the small, but deadly, weapons; though Fai mostly blocked and dodged, leaving the last bit for Suki.

Zuko and Iroh fought on level ground with the soldiers, both being skilled benders and former members of the armies. However, the two were given a bit of an edge by knowing how each soldier was trained. They were able to predict the soldiers' movements and attacks, and were able to block and counter-attack much easier.

Syaoran fought his way by each soldier; only harming them enough to get them out of his way. The boy had only one thought on his mind and that was to get Sakura's feather back no matter what. The soldiers that Syaoran didn't get or were left forgotten by the boy fell to Kurogane. The ninja wouldn't kill, but he would knock them unconscious within seconds.

Katara relentlessly hurled water at the soldiers, pausing only to bend the used water out of the ground and off the soldiers. As soon as the liquid was under her control again she would throw it at them again. Sokka fought alongside his sister. He used his boomerang to confuse and disorient the soldiers and would then hit them upside the head with his club.

Aang was leading the group and surprising them all with his masterful use of all four elements. He used air to knock the soldiers over and then earth and water to bury or freeze them. Fire was used, of course, to give the soldiers a taste of their own medicine. He attacked continuously and it was exceptionally hard for anyone to land a hit against him, though it did happen a few times, as it did with everyone.

Within an hour and a half they had defeated so many that the rest had run, fearing for their safety. The group was haggard and worn, but each looked moderately pleased with themselves. They could now see the light at the end of the 100 year long tunnel, a light that had begun to grow brighter when Aang was found and shone like the sun now. Everyone's clothes were dirty, torn and burnt and their muscles ached, but they all wore confident and determined smiles on their faces.

"There's only one thing left between the world and peace." Aang murmured, hardly able to believe it himself.

"One thing between me and my throne." Zuko said his voice low.

"Between me and Sakura-hime's feather." Syaoran added his own voice to the conversation.

Sokka looked in the direction of the palace; everyone followed his lead, "The Fire Lord."


	15. The Moon Spirit

Two chapters left. I am now definetly going to be done by Friday. Enjoy the chapter!

----------------------------------

The ten people, and one strange creature, had run up to the Fire Lord's palace and entered the deserted building. As they navigated the way through the halls, lead by Zuko and Iroh, Aang spoke with Syaoran.

"What's so special about these feathers you're collecting?" He asked. He kept his voice quiet so they would remain undiscovered by anyone that might be lurking in the shadows. Though, if they were going to be attacked, it would have happened already. "They must be important if you travel to different worlds to get them."

"They are pieces of Sakura-hime's memory." Syaoran explained. His voice was soft too, though for a different reason. "She lost them in a strange accident, and they flew to different dimensions. Each one is powerful, and we try to get them back as fast as we can. Hopefully when we receive all the feathers, Sakura-hime will go back to the way she was before we started this journey."

Aang nodded his head solemnly, understanding why they worked so hard to get the feathers back. The Avatar felt bad for Sakura, and prayed with all his heart that they would be able to collect all her feathers. "I'll try my hardest to help get this one back." Aang said.

Syaoran smiled down at the boy, "Thank you." He said.

The group had just climbed a set of stairs when Iroh stopped suddenly. The man pointed down the hall and said, "Look."

"Uncle, there's nothing there." Zuko said, squinting into the distance.

Aang shook his head, "No, there is." Aang said. He walked up before Iroh and stared down the hall.

"I don't see a thing." Kurogane said. He would have heard if a person was down the hall, but there definitely wasn't anyone there. Toph's words only confirmed the ninja's thoughts.

"There's nobody there." She said, placing a hand on the floor as if to double check, though her sight was never wrong.

"You can't see her." Iroh said.

Aang briefly wondered why it was that Iroh could see her, and deciding that was a question for another time he said, "The moon spirit, Princess Yue." Aang said, and it became clear why the rest of the group couldn't see her: she was a spirit.

The young woman looked up at her name, and she gave the Avatar a pained smile when she saw him. "I'm glad that you are here," She said softly, "I cannot stay here for much longer. It already took me a lot to get here."

When Yue spoke to Aang, he sensed her pain and anguish and felt it in his own body. He winced a bit and said, "You're in pain."

"Yes. I came here to try and stop the thing that was causing it, but I can't. The Fire Lord has a feather...it's...it's so strong. It stopped me, the moon...the eclipse...and it hurts." Yue said weakly, clutching a hand over her heart.

"We'll stop it, I promise." Aang said, "Go back to the oasis, you'll be in less pain if you're back there."

Yue nodded. Before she left she went to Sokka and kissed his forehead. The boy reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed, though it had felt more like a breeze, and smiled, "I miss you." Sokka murmured.

"I miss you too." Yue said, again nothing more than a breeze to the boy. The spirit then went to Suki. She laid a gentle hand on Suki's shoulder. The warrior's eyes immediately went to her shoulder. "Take care of him for me." Yue said, "He may be a little awkward and clumsy at times, but he has a good heart. You both will be good for each other." Yue gave one last look to Aang, "Please hurry." She said before she disappeared.

"Uh, what just happened?" Suki asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"The moon spirit needs our help." Aang said, "Princess Yue needs our help."

"Ah, so there was a spirit here just now?" Fai asked curiously.

"Yes, and if we want to help her then we have to get going." Iroh said. He then began walking again and everyone followed. The group moved faster then they had been previously, and were just shy of running.

After another minute of travel they stood before a set of locked doors. The doors, like many others in the country, could only be opened through fire bending. Zuko and Iroh sent flames into the tubes in the door. A hissing noise was heard and the door swung open, revealing a room that was empty except for one man and the glowing feather he was holding.

"My, isn't this a pleasant surprise." Ozai said, his voice thick with sarcasm, "My _worthless_ son and _traitorous _brother helping the Avatar. I hadn't expected you and your..._friends_ to annihilate my troops so easily. I underestimated you." Ozai smirked, "But, that won't happen this time."


	16. Over

Wow, this chapter took me forever to write. I wrote it first in a notebook, and re-wrote a lot of that (a.k.a. scribbled out the bad parts and re-wrote those) and then edited it even more when I typed it up. It's a big chapter...and my first hardcore hardcore hardcore scene I've ever written. One more after this. It will be updated tomorrow afternoon around 7 PM est. Way to cut it close airbender-chan.

-------------------------

The Fire Lord set the feather down on the window sill and then turned to the group in his doorway. He thrust a forceful fist forward and shot a large and powerful blast of fire at the group. Aang quickly created a cushion of air in front of everyone. The air stopped the flames, but the group was still blown back by the sheer force of the attack.

"Go get the feather. I'll handle him." Aang said to Syaoran. The Avatar then ran forward and attacked Ozai. He sent repeated blasts of air at the Fire Lord all while he blocked and evaded the attacks sent his way. Being the Fire Lord, Ozai was a fierce opponent, but Aang held his own.

"He's right, go." Zuko said his voice a low growl. The exiled prince then charged in and attacked his father, battling side-by-side with the Avatar. Iroh soon followed his nephew's example and began attacking his brother.

Syaoran nodded at Zuko and Aang before running into the room. Kurogane and Fai followed after Syaoran, protecting the boy from blows thrown their way as they sprinted to the window sill.

Ozai made one last desperate lunge for the feather, only to be blocked by a sudden wall of ice.

"Not a chance." Katara said. Her steady voice hid her current state of anxiety.

The Fire Lord growled and blasted through the wall of ice, only to see that Syaoran had already gotten to the feather. Ozai shouted and then sent a fire blast at the three there. Fai spread his fans wide and swiftly hit away half of the flames, while a single blow from Kurogane's sword annihilated the remaining half.

Realizing that Ozai had let his guard down, Aang, Zuko and Iroh took the opportunity and attacked. The three combined their fire bending abilities and shot a strong blast of fire at Ozai's back, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Ozai, by this point, was enraged with the group, and it showed in his fire bending. Zuko, Aang and Iroh were pushed back against the wall within seconds, with little room to defend themselves. Just as Ozai was about to attack again he was hit in the head by something hard, followed shortly by another hit. The clang of metal was heard as a boomerang and fan fell to the floor. Ozai shot an angry flame toward Sokka and Suki.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, clutching at her dress as the flame neared the two warriors.

Aang scowled and sent a torrent of air at the fire, extinguishing it. "Get out of here!" Aang said. He threw his hand out to the side and pointed to the door.

"But, Aang-" Toph began.

"Go!" Aang said in a voice that no one dared defy, "Get to Appa and bring Sakura the feather! The only way we're going to win this is if that eclipse happens!"

"Aang..." Katara said softly, looking at the Avatar with tears in her eyes.

"Go. I'll see you later." Aang said, tearing his eyes from Ozai for a minute to give Katara a reassuring look.

"Right, I'll see you." Katara said a sad smile on her face before she turned to the door. "Let's go!" Katara ran through the doors of the room. Everybody ran after her, leaving the Avatar and the Fire Lord alone.

"We have to hurry." Zuko said as he ran with them, "Without the eclipse, he won't stand much of a chance, even if he goes into the Avatar State."

The group sprinted down stairs and through corridors and eventually ran out into the air. After several more minutes of running they spied Appa and Momo waiting patiently by the shore. Sokka was the first on the bison and he took the reins. Once everyone had boarded Appa he gave them a flick, "Yip, yip!" He shouted. Appa jumped up into the air and they flew off in the direction of the ships.

The battle in the ocean hadn't changed much. Neither of the fleets had advanced or surrendered, and both were attacking the other fervidly. Appa flew unnoticed above the clouds and smoke from the battle, and surprised everyone when he landed roughly on the deck of the healers' ship.

"Hime!" Syaoran called, jumping immediately off of Appa and running below deck, "Sakura-hime!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, running out of a doorway and throwing herself at the boy, "You're ok!"

"Yes," Syaoran said before pulling the feather out and holding it before the princess, "Your feather."

"Thank you...Syaoran-kun." Sakura mumbled before she absorbed the feather into her body, falling asleep in Syaoran's arms.

---

"Where's Aang?" Pakku asked as he helped everyone down from Appa.

"He's still fighting Ozai." Katara said softly. She glanced back toward the Fire Nation wearily before she heard gasps floating around the ships. Everyone cast their eyes to the sky and watched as the moon began to move again. Soon enough it covered the sun entirely and plunged the world into a temporary darkness.

"Charge!" The command came from the leading ships. The fleets went forth without any resistance from the Fire Nation ships. The water benders easily parted the opposing nation with Tsunami sized waves. "To the Fire Nation!" The ships continued on, disabling every Fire Nation ship they passed.

---

"Oof..." Aang groaned as he was slammed into the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Pathetic. A mere child is no match for me, the Fire Lord! Even if he _is_ the Avatar! You will _never_ defeat me!" Ozai cackled, sending what should have been the final fire blast at Aang.

Aang shouted as the blast came his way, and he created a spinning sphere of air around himself. As the blast hit the sphere it was scattered back towards Ozai, disorienting the Fire Lord.

"This fight isn't over until I say it is!" Aang growled as he went into the Avatar State. He cast his glowing eyes toward the window as the eclipse completed itself. Aang faced the scared looking Fire Lord and he attacked him with perilous blasts of air. Ozai was hit back and forth and after one particularly powerful blast he was slammed into the floor.

"You've killed too many, hurt too many, and it's time for all of that to end." Aang growled, staring down at the defenseless Fire Lord. "This war," Aang shifted his weight and stared back at the window. Just as a small streak of sunlight came in he fired one last powerful fire blast at Ozai, "Is over."


	17. A New Age

It's done! It's done, it's done, it's done. 30 minutes until the movie, and it's done. Now THAT is what I call cutting it close. It took me almost a month to write this fic, and it's finally done. PHEW. No more fanfics from me for a while...I need a break. XP. Anyway, enjoy!

--------------------------------

"Aang!" Katara cried as the ships landed on the shore of the Fire Nation. The water bender was the first one off the ship and running to the palace. Zuko and Iroh quickly followed her, Sokka, Suki and Toph after that while Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Mokona brought up the rear. The troops gathered their weapons and marched off the ship, though they knew they weren't going to be attacked. It was over.

Katara ran down the hallway that they had snuck down maybe an hour before, and traversed the stairs that lead to the Fire Lord's chamber. She reached the closed doors and banged her fists on them out of frustration. "Aang!" She called.

"I am sure that the Avatar is ok." Iroh said calmly as he came up behind Katara.

Katara nodded slowly, "Can you please open the door for me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Iroh nodded his head and motioned for Zuko to step beside him. Like they had done before, they unlocked the door with fire bending and it swung open.

The room looked as though it had gone to hell and back. There wasn't a spot anywhere that was free of scorch marks. There were two people in the room, both looking equally beaten. One was the corpse of the Fire Lord, severely battered; the other was a horrified Aang who was as far away from Ozai as the room would allow. Aang sat against the wall drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Aang..." Katara's voice was soft as she walked into the room. She approached Aang and kneeled in front of him, blocking the boy's view of the one he had killed. She pulled Aang in close to her and held him tight while two soldiers came and removed the corpse. Syaoran blocked Sakura's eyes, not wanting her to see such a thing.

The Avatar sobbed into Katara's chest and grasped at the material of her dress as though she may disappear at any moment. "It's alright, Aang." Katara said in an attempt to soothe the boy, "It's ok. You did what had to be done; you saved hundreds of lives today. It's over...it's over."

Aang gave a mumbled reply and he nodded his head. "Mhm..." He managed between sobs. After about a minute the boy fell unconscious in Katara's arms. "You did a good job." Katara said before standing up and struggling to lift Aang off the ground when Sokka came over. Her brother picked Aang up easily and carried him gently, "I'll carry him." Sokka said.

Sakura looked to Katara and walked softly over to her, lifting the water bender's hand in her own. She then placed Katara's hand on Aang's and wrapped the two hands around each other. "Someone did this for me once when I was sick. It made me feel better knowing that they'd be there the whole time, and when I woke up I would see them first. I hope it will make Aang feel better too." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled sadly as Sakura explained her actions. He remembered sitting by Sakura's side when she was sick, and holding her hand until she woke. She would always look so happy to see him as soon as she woke up.

The group looked around at each other for a minute, and nothing was said. They had just got another feather for Sakura, and ended a one hundred year war. It really was over. The war, the death, the bloodshed, it was all done.

"Come. You all need to rest before we decide what is to be done next." Iroh motioned for them to leave the room, and they did. "We'll all have clearer heads tomorrow."

"Is it ok with you if we stay until tomorrow evening?" Syaoran asked as he looked at his companions. Kurogane shrugged at the question, and Fai said that it was up to Syaoran in the end.

"I want to stay for a little, to make sure that things get settled." Sakura said, smiling at Syaoran.

"Then it's settled! Mokona will leave tomorrow!" Mokona chirped, "Until then, everyone needs to sleep!"

---

"It really is over, huh?" Aang said, turning his recently awakened face to the girl holding his hand.

"Yeah. It's almost noon, by the way." Katara said with a yawn.

"Have you been up all night?"

"No, I got some rest..." Katara said, "Though it's not too comfortable, sleeping in a chair." She laughed, "Zuko was crowned the new Fire Lord this morning. Surprisingly most of the nation thought it was a good idea, and nobody objected to it."

"That's good." Aang said. He stood up from his bed and walked to the window, pulling Katara with him, not wanting to let go of her hand. "They've been cleaning up too." He commented.

Out the window people from all three nations were working together at cleaning up the battle field. It seemed as though there was still a lot to do though. "C'mon." Aang said. He lifted Katara into his arms and jumped out the window, landing softly on the ground below. The two met up with their friends and set about helping them to clean. Battle scarred grounds were rehabilitated by earth benders, wounds were healed by the healers and water benders, and the fire benders set about doing anything and everything they could.

Soldiers who were still loyal to Ozai, such as Azula, Ty Lee and Mai, were imprisoned. Troops remaining at bases had received the Fire Lord's word and were returning to the Fire Nation. Everything was the way it should be, and everyone felt it. After a few hours everything seemed to be in order, and the sun began to set.

Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona lined up to leave. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko and Iroh stood before them, saying goodbye to their new-found friends.

"Are you sure we aren't needed anywhere else?" Syaoran asked.

"We're all set. Thank you for all your help." Aang said with a bow.

"You too." Syaoran returned the bow.

"By the way, Suki, thank you for letting me use these. They were interesting." Fai laughed as he handed the warrior the extra fans.

"You could keep them you know." Suki said reaching out and taking them from the wizard.

"But they were never mine to begin with, and I'm not sure Kuro-pon appreciates such a weapon." Fai laughed as Kurogane muttered an unintelligible reply.

"I hope we see you again." Sakura said with a smile.

"Me too, take care of that necklace." Katara grinned at the princess.

"I will!" Sakura said, reaching up and touching the necklace gingerly.

Without any notice, Mokona jumped into the air and opened his mouth wide. Wings spread from his back as he took the group in, ending the magical process with a bow to the people before him, and then disappearing.

"Take care!" Katara said. The group bade the travelers their wishes of luck, and then watched as the sun sank below the horizon. It was the beginning of a new age.


End file.
